


The One Where Chandler Comes Out

by FifiandBogart



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FifiandBogart/pseuds/FifiandBogart
Summary: Chandler has been dealing with a lot of things lately... Particularly about how his father affected his childhood... He needs Joey to know what he's learned about himself.





	The One Where Chandler Comes Out

**Author's Note:**

> (Monica and Rachel aren't actually IN the story, but they are talked about)

Chandler was sitting anxiously in his chair, facing the door, when Joey came home from his audition. His heart started pounding painfully in his chest when he realized what he was about to do. Shaking his head free of doubt, he set his jaw with determination. Joey's cheerful greeting eased the tension slightly.

"Hey, buddy! Audition went great! I was thinking of ordering some pizza to celebrate, you want in?"

"Yeah, sure... sounds good..."

Joey looked up from dialing and tilted his head at his friend's tone.

"Something wrong? You sound a little upset."

Chandler blew air out through his teeth as a blush crept invasively over his face. Joey had always been so in-tune with the feelings of his friends and was always giving such thoughtful advice. Despite everyone constantly thinking of him as the dumb, sexy one in the group, Chandler knew there was a lot more to him when it came to understanding human nature.

"Yeah, I just... I need to talk to you about something, well, about me. It's a bit serious."

Joey nodded solemnly, putting the phone down immediately and crossing his arms. Leaning back against the counter, he faced him head on and gave his full attention.

"Sure, anything! What's up?" Joey asked with concern.

Chandler closed his eyes, bracing himself. After a few seconds, he finally met Joey's eyes, fear causing him to hesitate.

"Well, I... I have to... There's something I need to..."

The more he stumbled over his words, the dryer his mouth became. Just when he was starting to believe it would be better to keep things bottled inside, something he was very good at, Joey prompted him gently to go on.

"Come on, bud, it's okay. Whatever you need to get off your chest, I'm here for you."

Chandler cleared his throat, his nervousness beginning to make his hands shake.

"Well, Joe, this really isn't... easy for me to talk about. There are things about me... God, where do I even start?"

Joey stayed silent, allowing him to go through whatever it was he needed to go through at his own pace, which made Chandler exceedingly grateful. He wasn't sure he'd be able to do this if he was being pushed too hard. After a few deep breaths, he tried again.

"Okay... Okay... So, you know better than anyone about the baggage I have with my father, but there are topics that I've never told ANYONE, not even you. Now, there are... circumstances that have come to light and it's forcing me to confront this crap directly."

Unable to sit still any longer, Chandler stood up forcefully and started pacing around the living room. His jittery nerves caused his voice to become an octave or two higher than usual when he picked up talking again.

"Growing up with my dad as... you know, my dad, things were never really easy for me. It wasn't JUST the divorce that made my childhood hell, you know? It was also having to deal with the fact that my father was different. Back then, being gay wasn't something you were supposed to flaunt as far as I knew. I didn't know MUCH about it at first since he was the first person I had ever met that WAS gay, but ever since he came out, everyone mocked him relentlessly, which led over to them mocking ME in return. Kids AND adults were all CONVINCED that if my father was gay, I must be too."

Joey nodded sympathetically as his gaze followed Chandler's spastic movements around, and he didn't even think of interrupting. Chandler continued his rant, hardly even stopping to breathe. It was obvious that the floodgates had been opened and there was no stopping it now.

"I KNEW there was no way I could be gay, despite the teasing I endured, because I had had many crushes on girls in the past WAY before my parents ever separated. Years and years of ridicule and bullying turned me into this rude, sarcastic little shit who didn't want to let anyone in. I HATED that guy. It took a long time dating all the wrong women before I finally came to realize..."

He stopped abruptly, breathing heavy. The next thing he would say would change his life forever. He stared down at the floor, not moving anymore. He paused for a long time.

"Look, before I say anything else, can you promise me that you won't think any less of me?"

Joey snorted unexpectedly, making Chandler want to crawl into a hole and forget this whole mess.

"No, no, sorry! I just couldn't help but laugh! After all these years being best friends, after everything we've been through... You really think that anything you say will make me stop caring?"

A swell of emotion formed in Chandler's chest at his words.

Joey Tribbiani...

So loyal, so kind, so full of support...

It almost made him want to run over and grab him in a tight hug. But he had to test him. He was desperate to discover beyond a shadow of a doubt just how much his friendship could withstand.

"Monica dumped me."

Joey's eyebrows shot up and his mouth fell open. Less than a second later, his face fell, all his features clouding with empathy.

"Why the hell? What happened?? I thought you two were so happy together!"

"Well, we were. But she... well, it's a long story. I'll try to make it short. She had been spending a lot of time at Carol and Susan's house, and they were becoming close. One night she managed to confide in them that she was starting to see Rachel in a different light, which of course freaked her out. She was completely positive that she was into men, but she wanted to ask their advice anyway. One thing led to another and... well... How much do you know about bisexuality?"

Joey smirked in spite of himself.

"Only what I've heard about in porn," he joked, trying poorly to lighten the mood.

Chandler's lips pursed into a thin, stern line and Joey mumbled an apology.

"ANYway," Chandler continued, "Monica told me that Susan helped explain a lot of things about these new and scary feelings she was starting to have for Rach... She made everything so clear... Monica wanted to give a relationship with Rachel a try, so... well, that's what she's going to do"

Joey was speechless. This was all so much information in such a short time. He rubbed his forehead as he adjusted slowly to all the changes everyone would have to get used to.

Monica and Rachel...?

Were they BOTH bi or just Mon?

Had Monica even TOLD Rach yet?

Were they going to be a couple from now on?

And finally...

Most importantly...

Chandler was single again.

Joey gasped loudly, surprisingly Chandler and making him jump. Did he really have feelings for Chandler? Could bisexuality really be a solid possibility? Not just for his friends, who he was so happy for, but him as well? That WOULD explain the special bond he felt whenever he was with his best friend. He was suddenly yanked from his inner most thoughts as Chandler continued talking. He blushed a deep red, not just from the embarrassment of catching himself daydreaming, but also from the way his heart was beating wildly all of a sudden. He furrowed his brow, trying his hardest to force his attention back to the matter at hand.

"So, basically, the talk Monica and I had as she was breaking up with me really helped me sort out my muddled insides. I've always noticed that I found certain men good-looking. Don't tell anyone, but you remember Rachel's ex, Tag Jones? I remember thinking of him as being a real catch, but I always, ALWAYS shied away from those kinds of thoughts or made excuses to make them go away. I was consistently... too afraid. Yeah, that's right! I was scared of my own damn self! Go ahead and laugh it up!"

Joey flinched, hurt that Chandler thought so little of him.

"I'm not gonna laugh, man," he said gently, the sting inside him made his voice waver ever so slightly.

Chandler put his palms together firmly, looking directly into Joey's eyes to really try and make him understand.

"Talkin' about you, Joe..! The feelings I have for you have been there as long as we've lived together, I just didn't wanna think... Didn't even want to ENTERTAIN..."

He stopped as a choked sob stuck in his throat. He covered his eyes with one hand, trying to fight off the vulnerable emotion that was seeping out of him.

"But, I know that was wrong NOW... Or rather, I know that it's NOT wrong... The truth of the matter is... I think I'm bisexual too. And, if you'll be at ALL interested... I have my sights set on you."

Joey just stood there. Did he really hear that right? Chandler liked him? Like... LIKE liked him?? At the exact same time Joey started to realize the potential feelings in his heart, Chandler confessed to him. He always seemed to be one step ahead of him. A huge smile spread over his face and his eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Dude!" Joey cried happily, "Of course I like you too!"

Without another word, he wrapped his arms around Chandler's waist, lifting and spinning him around, causing them both to laugh out with reckless abandon. When Chandler's feet were planted safely back on the floor, they gazed into each other's eyes, grinning from ear to ear like two love sick idiots in love.

"So..." Chandler inquired playfully, "we're gonna go on a date, huh? Does that mean I'll get one of the kisses of the famous Joey Tribbiani at the end of the night? I've always wondered what all those women over the years were experiencing when you kissed them-"

Joey cut him off, pressing him lips softly against his new boyfriend's mouth. Chandler moaned into the contact, breathing in Joey's intoxicating cologne. A second later, Joey broke away.

"Sorry... Was that okay with you?"

"Muh-muh-muh-muh!"

Chandler waved his hands impatiently, reaching for Joey's face and bringing it closer once more. His answer made VERY clear in the obvious rush he was in to feel up every muscle in Joey's back. After a few heavenly minutes of making out, Chandler pulled away reluctantly, nipping Joey's bottom lip as he did so. He turned around and went over to the counter to pick up the phone, giving Joey a sexy smirk.

"Now, about that pizza..."


End file.
